The Bad Guy
by xSweetTea
Summary: "N is the king of Team Plasma. Their king. This blows everything out of proportion." In which villains aren't always what you thought they were.  implied WhitexN  ONESHOT. read and review ploxx.


I remember how I used to spend my Saturday mornings as a child. I remember waking up at the ungodly hour of 7 o' clock in the morning and running down the stairs still in my footie-pajamas. After grabbing some quick breakfast (which was usually some brand name cereal because five year olds don't know how to cook), I would eagerly turn on the television to watch cartoons. Those cartoons were my all-time favorite and contained characters I forever look up to. Watching heroes beat the bad guys in an epic battle and save the universe from utter destruction inspired me to be who I am today. The cartoon I liked the best was of a very beautiful trainer who, with the help of her Pokémon, defeats the evil space hag and saves the entire universe a countless number of times.

I recall telling my mother that someday I would be as beautiful as that trainer and save the world from ugly hags and utter destruction. My mother chuckled at my five year old excitement and said, "Well, the key to being as beautiful as that trainer and avoiding looking like the ugly space hag is to eat your vegetables. Because you see White, when that trainer's mother asked her to eat her vegetables, she ate it, but when the hag's mother asked her to eat her vegetables, she didn't eat it. Now look at her! She's so horrifyingly ugly!" I remember believing those incredulous lies and gaping at my mother.

I also remember eating all my vegetables weeks after that morning, in fear of becoming ugly.

This time is different from the cartoon though. I am now sixteen with my own Pokémon to train and love, and I am currently in Nimbasa City looking for the members of Team Plasma who almost stole an old man's Pokémon. But really, who steals from the elderly? After defeating them in a Pokémon battle, the two Team Plasma grunts cowardly left, saying that they were going to hide out in the amusement park. Again, really? I'm not a villain, but if I was, I would NEVER tell anyone, especially the good guy, where I'm going to hide. Villains these days.

The old man thanked me and gave me his bicycle in appreciation (which I found really odd, but you never turn down anything free), and Bianca came out of nowhere and told me that Nimbasa City had a lot of things to do around town. Before I could say anything back to her, she ran off to the Pokémon Musical. Best Friends these days. After Bianca was no longer in sight, I decided to find those grunts and rushed to the amusement park. After only a few minutes of running and searching, I was able to see the flag-decorated gates. "This has to be it." I said to myself as I entered the premises. "Now where are they?"

That was when I saw him. His name is N, and this actually wasn't the first time I've seen him. Though, I never really paid attention to him before. At first when I met him in Accumula Town, I thought he was just some creepy trainer guy, who very much loved Pokémon. I thought I would battle him and never ever see him again, which was proved wrong when I saw him again in Nacrene City, and now this is the third time. He had to be some sort of creeper or stalker.

He turned and looked at me with his green eyes as I walked through the gates. I actually would have ignored him if he didn't already rush up to me. As he was taking the final steps towards me, I finally realized that he was actually quite tall—a whole Oshawott taller than me. Slightly intimidating, but I never showed it.

"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?" He said. "They ran into the amusement park. Come with me."

These Team Plasma grunts are really stupid. Not only did they tell me where they were, N saw them. If I was there boss, they would be fired for their idiocy. But I'm actually the hero, and their idiocy actually helped me do my job. So I followed the long-green-haired boy.

We walked across the whole amusement park (which actually wasn't much), and didn't find them, which got me a little frustrated. Finding two idiots shouldn't be very hard to do.

"They're not here." N said. _Thank you Captain Obvious _I thought. I would have liked to say it, but that would be very rude and unladylike.

"Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them. I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… the mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas." He stated.

N was definitely different. Math is probably the most hated subject in the whole universe, and N loved it. I mean, anyone can be good at it, but you didn't necessarily like it. Like how Cheren was good at a lot of academic things, but he never stated his undying love for formulas and numbers. Only N. Yup, N was certainly a weird one.

We went inside the Pokéball shaped Ferris wheel cart together and sat on opposite sides. I felt the cart start to move as we were being slowly lifted off the ground. I looked outside and watched the buildings get smaller and smaller. I changed my focus back to N. I hadn't really noticed before, but he was kind of cute, despite the slight creepiness in his actions earlier before. His build wasn't too bad, his tea green hair was very unique and styled in a messy-but-cute way, and the fact that I didn't know much about him made him seem mysterious—you know, in a good way.

While looking out in the distance, he stated, "First I must tell you… I am the king of Team Plasma."

Pretty boy say what? I gaped at him and was about to ask him a plethora of questions, but he spoke again.

"Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the Pokemon."

Ghetsis? Was he the Team Plasma speaker who was at Nacrene City?

"I wonder how many Pokemon exist in this world…" he wondered as he looked out in the orange sky.

N. N is the king of Team Plasma. Their _king._ This blows everything out of proportion. Aren't villains supposed to have some sort of pointy moustache? Maybe a pointy nose? Aren't they supposed to have an evil laughter of some sort? A wart? Or perhaps a nasty personality? N needed something supremely horrifying that would make it clear that N was the bad guy, and not a good guy. And doesn't N love Pokémon? Why would he want to steal Pokémon from others if he loved them so much? N was a contradiction. He didn't make sense. His looks and attitude don't qualify for the villain role, and yet he is one.

N was done talking, and I was really too shocked to say anything else to him. The rest of the Ferris wheel ride was ridden in silence. When I finally snapped out of it, I was going to say something, but N already got up to exit the ride.

"My lord N!" one of the grunts from earlier said.

"You're safe sire!" the other said.

At least I finally found those two dumbasses.

"There's no problem." N said toward his minions. He said to me, "You're part of the people we brought in to help us save Pokémon. So you're under my protection as well. Go, quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat."

"Now then, White, do you follow my logic?"

I just learned that the attractive stalker guy I met not too long ago was actually the goddamn king of Team Plasma, the enemy of all Pokémon trainers. What the hell is this? ".. No. I don't actually."

"So that's how it is… That's unfortunate." He gave me this look like he was disappointed. What was I supposed to say? N is my enemy, yet he protects me from his own minions who are controlled by him. What? That didn't make sense.

"Ah. Then… The future I envision…" I heard him say to himself. Then he looked at me with something akin to friendliness. "Perhaps I can't beat you here and now, but I'll battle you anyway to save time for these members of Team Plasma to flee."

All of a sudden, N threw his Pokéball and a Sandile emerged. I, realizing that I was now in a Pokémon battle with N, threw the Pokéball that contained my Dewott.

"Dewott do Water Pulse!" I yelled as I epicly pointed at N's Sandile. His Sandile went down, and after his Sandile, his Sigilyph went down thanks to my Herdier.

N looked at my Herdier and simply stated, "Your Pokémon look happy." He seemed surprised.

His comment slightly surprised me too. I guess N doesn't see that a lot of Pokémon are happy with their trainers, which is odd because it's very rare to see a sad or unhappy Pokémon.

With all the focus I could possibly contain, I defeated the rest of his Pokémon, and he looked at me with a strangely calm emotion. "The result was the same... But you… Who are you?"

I, still stupefied from all of the events that happened, dumbly said nothing. "You are quite strong." I heard him say as I called back my Pansear. "But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future…"

He walked up to me and entered my personal bubble. I could finally see his emerald-colored eyes, which were usually covered by his hat. They were confident and bold, yet they had a strange sense of innocence. When is the bad guy ever innocent? That I couldn't comprehend.

"I'll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other!" He said positively. "I'll make all trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me!"

My eyes narrowed at him. He sounded ridiculous, but he seemed convinced that he would be able to do all of that. But who was he to take away best friends from people. That's plain wrong, but he doesn't seem to know it.

"If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the Badges from each area and head for the Pokémon League." He said haughtily. "Try and stop me there, if you dare!"

He backed up, and I let go of the breath I had no idea I was holding. I continued to glare at him though. His plan was foolish, and he would surely infuriate many other trainers.

"If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me." He said with a smirk. A smirk I would thoroughly enjoy slapping off.

Then he walked off. I stood there, stunned and confused. I was still mad at him though. I was mad at him for believing in Pokemon happiness. I was mad at him for dragging me across the whole amusement park. I was mad at him for making me go on the Ferris wheel with him. I was mad at him for battling me and letting the grunts get away. I was mad at him for threatening me. I was mad at him for walking away and not letting me say anything. I was mad at him for being the bad guy.

I was mad at him for being ATTRACTIVE while being the bad guy. It simply isn't fair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You gotta admit. N has got some MIGHTY FINE pixels going on. Review puhlease!(:


End file.
